


Зеркало и роза

by chasing_kites



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Genderbending, Genderswap, Knife Play, Mild Blood, Mirrors, Retelling, Road Trips, UST, fairytale, femslash reylo, mild violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Однажды у Сноука разбилось его любимое зеркало...
Relationships: Gerda/Røverpige | Robber Girl, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Amilyn Holdo, Prince/Princess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Рассказ первый. Волшебное зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест команды WTF Reylo 2018, тема: Таро - Пятёрка Жезлов.  
> Одно из значений карты - требует силы воли и определённости мысли, символизирует выход из привычного социального контекста и попытку нахождения себя в ином контексте, может означать уход из дома, может открыть новые горизонты.
> 
> В главных ролях: Герда/Немаленькая Разбойница, Верховный Тролль и его порядочная Школа Троллей, Королева Зеркал, Кай, Колдунья из цветочного сада, Принц Дэмерон/Принцесса Холдо (BB-8 почти не ревнует), страшные лесные разбойники Рен, Чубакка, финн (внезапно Финн).
> 
> Осторожно: здесь едят поргов. Рей - не мерисья и не умеет драться и пилотировать корабли. Кайла и другие персонажи много и со вкусом страдают.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Селине, благодаря чьему комменту: "типа пошучено, но кроссовер со Снежной королевой захотела всерьёз. Рей — Герда, Хаксик — Кай, а Кайло — маленькая разбойница" — и была написана эта история.

Однажды у Сноука разбилось его любимое зеркало… Зеркало это было не таким уж и обычным, а самым что ни на есть волшебным, чем Сноук очень гордился. В минуты отдыха от дел по обустройству Первого Порядка Сноук любил возлечь на своём фигурном голубом диване, запахнуться в золотой халат из тончайших нитей и приказать зеркалу, чтобы то показывало все уродства и ужасы в далёкой-далёкой галактике. Зеркало послушно отыскивало всё самое отвратительное, что только можно было найти везде, включая Неизведанные регионы, и Сноук громко и радостно хохотал, довольно потирая натруженные мозолистые руки, наблюдая за мерзостями всех миров.

Его ученики и приспешники были в восторге от зеркала и носились с ним по всему «Превосходству», гигантскому космическому крейсеру Сноука, когда тот был занят управлением этой махиной и не слишком следил за ними. Когда они направляли зеркало друг на друга, то становились столь гадостными, что не могли сдерживать визгов удовольствия — таким замечательным было колдовство их учителя, так мастерски оно преумножало всё злое, восславляя Тёмную сторону и уничтожая свет везде, куда бы его ни ставили, чтобы отразить это и исказить.

Так велико было их радостное возбуждение от возможностей зеркала, так захватывающи были перспективы, открытые его искажениями, что однажды, захлёбываясь от нетерпения, ученики Сноука бежали к нему показать особенно выдающееся уродство, да не удержали зеркало, и то выскользнуло из их рук и раскололось на миллиарды осколков, что разлетелись по всему «Превосходству» и следом — по всей галактике.

Сноук ужасно опечалился, так и не увидев того уродства, что столь жаждали показать ему ученики. Печаль тут же породила в нём злобу, поэтому он созвал всех учеников вместе и приказал им собрать все осколки утраченного зеркала. А своей любимой ученице Фазме — бесстрашной воительнице и наилучшей мастерице зеркал — Сноук велел собирать найденные осколки в её зеркальном дворце и возвратить ему восстановленное зеркало в целости, а до тех пор — не сметь показываться ему на глаза. Сноук был очень зол, а зеркало — даже разрушенное, продолжало иметь точно бы связь со своим хозяином и передавать его эмоции каждым своим осколком.

Множество этих осколков залетели на Корусант, город стали и зеркал, где сотворили форменное безумие, отражаясь и отражаясь от множества гладких сияющих поверхностей корусантских небоскрёбов, умножая и умножая мерзости и ужасы, от которых местные жители как-то успели поотвыкнуть за тучные годы правления Новой Республики. Город оказался на грани гражданской войны, а Сноуку только того и надобно было, чтобы перессорить республиканцев между собой и тем утвердить главенство Первого Порядка. Завоевать Корусант силой у него не было никакой возможности, но не ко времени разбитое зеркало этот шанс вдруг предоставило.

Сноук даже перестал печалиться и отменил свои приказания ученикам, повелев им вместо сбора осколков собирать тех существ, в которых эти осколки впились да так там и остались. Эдакие израненные персонажи очень нужны были Первому Порядку для осуществления своих долгосрочных целей. Когда-то казавшаяся Сноуку несбыточной мечта о захвате всей-всей галактики вдруг перестала быть такой уж невероятной. Разбившись, зеркало сослужило ему даже лучшую службу. А чтобы глядеть на всякие мерзости, Сноук попросил у Фазмы собрать новое зеркало, да не простое, а в форме букв, которые должны были составлять определённое слово. Взамен он пообещал ей подарить свой корабль размером с планету и пару новых зеркальных доспехов.


	2. Рассказ второй. Мальчик и девочка

В большом-большом городе, который сам был частью ещё более большого-пребольшого города, затерянного среди совсем уж огромных городов планеты-города, где-то на Корусанте жили-были мальчик и девочка. Их семьи квартировали на самых верхушках двух небоскрёбов, которые стояли рядом столь плотно друг к другу, что из окна одного дома был перекинут деревянный мостик, чтобы можно было свободно переходить в соседнее окно друг к другу в гости. Родители девочки — Рей — были старьёвщиками и оттого часто пропадали на самом дне города, у заброшенных фундаментов бесконечных небоскрёбов, где они отыскивали невероятные артефакты и привозили их к жилым уровням, где сбывали любителям старины и коллекционерам странностей.

Иногда они брали Рей с собой, и она была заворожена непривычным и опасным миром, который скрывался там, откуда давным-давно ушли вверх его жители. После, возвратившись в свою каморку на вершине небоскрёба, Рей звала к себе мальчика — Хакса — и рассказывала ему об удивительных существах и совсем уж невозможных штуковинах, которые её родители разбирали на детали, да и ей самой иногда удавалось прихватить с собой совсем махонькие железки. Рей и Хакс строили из них свои собственные маленькие города на широких подоконниках своих комнат, придумывали каждой неведомой детали имя и назначение, а потом вместе шли к Слоан — тётушке, с которой жил Хакс, и просили рассказать сказку про жителей их нового города.

Сказки Слоан всегда были о кровопролитных войнах и храбрых воинах — и всё это казалось детям столь далёким и необычным (поскольку они родились и выросли в годы мира в Новой Республике), что они никогда бы не поверили, будто это были и не сказки вовсе. Слоан не о чем больше было рассказывать, кроме как о своём военном прошлом, но оно доставляло ей боль. Поэтому чаще она учила Рей и Хакса выращивать розы в больших металлических ящиках, которые родители Рей привезли откуда-то из глубины и не знали потом, что с ними делать. Слоан рассказывала детям об удивительных планетах, на всей поверхности которых растут цветы: о дождливом Арканисе с его двулистниками, которые делались прозрачными в каплях воды, и о невероятной многоцветной Набу и её цветах размером с их комнаты, а то и целые дома.

Хакс не верил Слоан на слово и всё мечтал удостовериться, так ли это на самом деле или тётушка всё выдумывает. Они с Рей условились, что обязательно полетят и найдут все эти цветы, когда вырастут. Пока же им удалось вырастить крохотные кустики оранжевых роз, с лепестками закрученными и уложенными столь плотно, что они были похожи на очередной артефакт неясного назначения, который могли бы найти родители Рей. Слоан говорила, что это особенный и очень редкий сорт роз, который не выжил бы на Корусанте, если бы два небоскрёба не стояли друг к другу так плотно и не защищали ящики с цветами от сильнейшего на такой высоте ледяного ветра.

Оранжевый цвет для роз Слоан выбрала потому, что они были похожи на рыжие волосы Хакса. Хакс же расстраивался, что у него был собственный цветок, а для Рей не находилось цветка с лепестками такого же редкого, как цвет её волос, шоколадного оттенка. Он пообещал Рей, что обязательно добудет для неё розу самого удивительного тёмного цвета, непременно добудет! И Рей верила ему: если Хакс что-то обещал, то прилагал все усилия для того, чтобы сдержать слово. Он заботился о ней и вызволял из самых затруднительных ситуаций; например, когда Рей без спросу родителей спускалась с небоскрёба вниз к земле и уговаривала Хакса пойти вместе с ней, на слабо — вдруг они смогли бы отыскать где-то в туманной тьме ту самую чёрную розу, чьи лепестки подойдут к цвету её волос?

Хаксу больше нравилось проверять свои знания по голокнигам или спрашивать тётушку Слоан, но Рей была невиданной упрямицей, а он слишком боялся за неё, чтобы отпускать её в подобные вылазки одну-одинёшеньку. И так двое детей исследовали тёмный мир корусантского подбрюшья, стараясь не попадаться на глаза его опасным и агрессивным обитателям; находили забавные и страшные штуковины, сломанные или работающие, складывали из них свои собственные механизмы — но никак не могли отыскать среди хлама хотя бы один живой цветок, не говоря уж о розе. А отыскать розу им очень хотелось.

Между поисковыми вылазками Хакс и Рей заботились о своих розах в ящике, которые в наступивший сезон отчего-то никак не желали завязаться бутонами и расцвести. Хакс предположил, что розам, наверное, нужна какая-то особая подкормка, которой не найти на их верхотуре, и надо бы спуститься вниз и принести цветам настоящей земли — вдруг от этого им станет легче переносить высоту и от радости они расцветут?

Рей уже готова была согласиться с ним и отправиться вниз, как вдруг Хакс схватился за глаз и согнулся пополам, едва удержавшись на широкой доске, соединявшей окна двух небоскрёбов. Рей бросилась к нему, но Хакс отмахнулся от неё: что-то в глаз попало, ветер в тот день был особенно злым. Хакс сильно тёр глаз, а когда открыл, Рей показалось почему-то, что зелёный глаз его стал словно бы чужим.

— Что-то сердце кольнуло, — медленно проговорил Хакс. — Я как будто боюсь сорваться отсюда. Что за глупости!  
Рей странно посмотрела на Хакса, протянула к нему руку — ведь обыкновенно Хакс и впрямь боялся сорваться. Они оба боялись, но условились быть храбрыми друг ради друга, так чтобы уверенностью одного помогать другому и таким образом преодолеть свой страх высоты.

— Но ты же действительно… боишься? — протянула Рей в некоторой нерешительности.  
— Какая глупость! — воскликнул Хакс и вдруг резко отпихнул руку Рей от себя.  
— Ай! — она вскрикнула от неожиданности. Хакс ещё и пребольно ущипнул её за локоть. — Что ты такое делаешь?  
— Не лезь ко мне! — За всю свою жизнь Рей никогда не слышала, чтобы Хакс взвизгивал. Он всегда говорил ровно и собранно, тихо и размеренно. И тут вдруг завизжал: — Пошла прочь! Не смей меня трогать!

Рей в ужасе отшатнулась от такого Хакса: с ним что-то было не так, но что? Хакс в это время перевёл взгляд на ящик с цветами и воскликнул:  
— Что за неказистые уроды! Зачем мы их держим?  
И не успела Рей хоть что-то ему ответить, как Хакс схватил ящик и сбросил его с доски. Земля и цветы полетели вниз, Рей ахнула и неверяще уставилась на Хакса.  
— Что ты делаешь? Хакс! Это же наши цветы!  
Но он не ответил, более того, он ещё и улыбнулся Рей какой-то перекошенной улыбкой триумфатора.  
— Видела, что делается с такими уродцами? — сказал Хакс и засмеялся.

На визг и хохот из окна выглянула Слоан, и, всегда вежливый и ласковый, Хакс вдруг грубо заорал на неё, чтобы проваливала обратно и не лезла к нему. И Рей чтобы тоже проваливала. Услышав такое, Рей расплакалась и попробовала вновь протянуть к Хаксу руку, когда мир вокруг них вдруг закачался, и Рей с испугом вцепилась в перекладину и подоконник, до чего только смогла дотянуться, — казалось, начинался неожиданный шторм, о котором не говорили в ежечасном прогнозе ветров.

Небо замерцало, но это не было похоже на знакомую Рей корусантскую грозу. Ветер усилился, а Хакс, вместо того чтобы спрятаться в комнату вместе с Рей, взял и встал во весь рост на мосточке между оконцами так, точно и впрямь никогда не боялся высоты.  
— Хакс, ты же упадёшь, скорее слезь оттуда! — закричали разом и Слоан, и Рей, но Хакс раскинул руки на сильнейшем ветру и засмеялся. Воздушный поток усилился, Рей вихрем сбило с ног внутрь комнаты, она кубарем покатилась по полу, и пол затрясся. Не помня себя от страха, с единственной мыслью забиться подальше и не высовываться, пока шторм не пройдёт, Рей, тем не менее, вскочила на ноги и ринулась к окну, к Хаксу.

И тут словно небо разразилось ливнем из тысячи битых зеркал — и рассыпалось их осколками. Загромыхало, но никакого дождя не пошло. Гигантский кусок стекла точно впечатался к Рей в окно, засыпав пол острой зеркальной крошкой, — Рей зажмурилась, но успела услышать среди блеска и ветра довольный смех Хакса. Смех стихал, и тут Рей поняла, что звук доносился не снизу, как было бы, если бы Хакс упал, но откуда-то сбоку и даже сверху. Словно бы он — улетел?!

Рей не успела додумать эту мысль, когда невозможно белая вспышка чистого света ослепила и её, и весь мир, не оставив ничего, кроме яркости. Затем всё стихло. Рей потеряла счёт времени и уже почти поверила, что больше не увидит уже ничего, кроме белого света, но тут очертания мира стали постепенно возвращаться к ней.

Мир остался прежним, но пустая доска-мостик между окнами напоминала о потерянном ящике с розами. С дивными маленькими рыжими розами, такими же рыжими, как волосы Хакса. Рей заплакала, увидев выглянувшую к ней навстречу тётушку Слоан. Слоан не могла ходить, а оттого не могла покинуть свою квартиру на вершине небоскрёба и отправиться на поиски Хакса, и тогда Рей пообещала ей, что непременно найдёт его и вернёт домой. И Хакса, и розы.


	3. Рассказ третий. Цветник женщины, умевшей колдовать

Рей была уверена, что Хакс жив, и пока родители её отсутствовали, она попросила у Слоан благословения и решилась на самое страшное, на что они с Хаксом никогда не отваживались, когда вместе спускались к земле. Рей отправилась к дикой древней Дыре в основании зданий. Обитатели небоскрёбов редко рисковали спускаться ниже определённых уровней, ещё реже — к самой почве, но другим детям нравилось играть со страхом в прятки и приходить к жуткому месиву копошащихся водорослей, среди которых зияла Дыра и вела неведомо куда — внутрь не отваживался зайти никто из них. Рей всегда хотела осмелиться и показать всем детям, кто тут по-настоящему бесстрашный, тогда бы они с Хаксом были самыми смелыми в своих небоскрёбах. И теперь ей представился такой шанс, вот только ни Хакс, ни остальные дети, скорее всего, так и не узнают о её подвиге.

Сжав зубы и схватив одной рукой другую, чтобы хоть как-то унять дрожь, Рей подошла к самому основанию Дыры. Поговаривали, что за ней была пещера, ведущая прямиком в другие измерения, чуть ли не в самое гиперпространство, куда можно было попасть только на космическом корабле, но всё это были только слухи. Достоверно было известно лишь то, что из Дыры никто и никогда не возвращался.

У Рей не оставалось выбора, и она сделала шаг вовнутрь. Склизкие водоросли (Рей хотелось думать, что это всё же были водоросли, о которых они с Хаксом читали в голокнигах) холодили голые ноги и плотоядно чавкали вослед каждому её шагу, когда Рей добралась до странной преграды — разом похожей и на зеркало, и на стену изо льда. Зеркало! Сердце Рей ёкнуло: Хакс наверняка был здесь, но не с нею, а позже — был и пропал! Ведь его исчезновение было связано с зеркалом и никто впоследствии не мог объяснить той странной вспышки света, а службы городской безопасности и благополучия не зафиксировали никаких взрывов.

Рей прикоснулась к мерцающей словно бы ледяной поверхности, и она завибрировала под её пальцами, пошла странными волнами и отразила неявные силуэты кого-то, идущего ей навстречу.

— Хакс, Хакс! — закричала Рей, обрадованная тем, что зеркало прочло её мысли и собирается показать ей дорогу к пропавшему другу.  
Но силуэт был странным и будто расползался тёмными клочьями дыма прямо внутри льда. И отчего-то напоминал кого-то, кто явно не был Хаксом. Рей знала только, подспудно была уверена, что она не была знакома с этой фигурой и что знакомства этого ей явно не хотелось.

Вокруг головы незнакомца клубились тени и завихрялись обманчиво мягкими кудрями. Вдруг Рей стало нечем дышать, воздух потяжелел и стал словно бы влажным, тягучим и липким. Она закашлялась, задыхаясь в склизком мареве. Позвала Хакса едва слышно, её голос куда-то пропал, Рей чувствовала, что охрипла, а странное зеркало не желало её отпускать, и чёрный силуэт будто рассматривал её изнутри, изучая.

А потом всё исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось, — зеркальная стена перед Рей рухнула стеною грязной воды, а за нею действительно открылась пещера — и в этой пещере валялась преогромная куча мусора. Рей возмущённо выдохнула (способность нормально дышать вернулась к ней вместе с критическим мышлением): подумать только, пытаться узнать о местонахождении Хакса у какой-то ледяной стены! Рей решительно направилась к груде хлама, которая по приближении приняла очертания самого что ни на есть космического корабля.

Поскольку Рей в любом случае нужно было выбраться во внешний мир и, скорее всего, покинуть Корусант, корабль был как нельзя кстати. И пусть Рей никогда прежде не водила подобных кораблей; она, по правде говоря, и вовсе не умела их водить, но они с Хаксом читали множество голокниг про бравых пилотов Сопротивления, а также про такую замечательную функцию этих механизмов, как автопилот. Поэтому Рей была уверена, что она как-нибудь справится с незнакомой машиной, и, зажмурившись, в произвольном порядке нажала на все кнопки панели управления, до которых дотянулась.

Корабль завибрировал, и что-то внутри него загудело глубоким гулом. Значит, он не был настолько заброшенным, каким его неведомый хозяин хотел бы его представить тем, кто осмелился зайти в пещеру за Дырой. Эта мысль обрадовала Рей, и она потянулась к большой кнопке, отстоящей чуть отдельно от других, надеясь, что выберет автопилот.

Это оказался гиперрежим, и по всем правилам навигации Рей должна была разбиться вместе с кораблём. По крайней мере, они с Хаксом читали о таких случаях и фантазировали, как будут в последний момент избегать таких ситуаций, когда отправятся на поиски роз с шоколадными лепестками. Точнее, Рей фантазировала об опасностях, а Хакс наоборот предпочитал, чтобы они долетали до каждой следующей планеты без подобных приключений.

Но корабль не разбился: судя по всему, слухи о некоторых особенностях Дыры и её возможных связях с космическими маршрутами — в самом сердце самого донышка Корусанта! — были не так уж и преувеличены. Синее марево проносилось перед Рей мимо окон странного корабля, когда Рей поняла, что совершенно не может им управлять и не представляет, сумеет ли он когда-нибудь остановиться. Рей стала молиться, чтобы топливо в корабле поскорее закончилось и он остановился естественным образом, и парадоксально — её молитвы были кем-то услышаны. До сих пор, когда Рей о чём-то просила, это никогда не сбывалось — но в этот раз она явственно почувствовала, как корабль выпрыгнул из гиперрежима и замедлился, а затем и вовсе, по ощущениям, пошёл на снижение — и приземлился на что-то мягкое.

Рей раскрыла глаза — и всё вокруг затопила зелень. Она словно бы оказалась внутри той самой зачарованной планеты Набу, о которой рассказывала Слоан, — такое всё вокруг было нестерпимо яркое и переполненное цветом. Невозможно! Рей бросилась к трапу, где обнаружилось, что тот уже раскрылся, гостеприимно выпуская её. Не задумавшись даже о возможно ядовитой атмосфере и других опасностях, Рей ринулась вниз по трапу в яркое и зелёное.

Из этой яркости и невероятного благоухания раздался вдруг громкий, отчаянный зов:  
— Хан! Хан!!!  
Рей нерешительно остановилась. Всё вокруг было увито совершенно сказочной растительностью, но никаких названий Рей при всём желании не смогла бы назвать: она никогда не видела ничего подобного, даже в голокнигах. Хотелось лечь на мягкую упругую траву (если это, конечно, была трава) и любоваться удивительным миром вокруг. Но взволнованный голос с нотками какого-то дикого ужаса приближался, и Рей сделалось несколько не по себе.

На поляну, куда приземлился корабль, выбежала из зарослей особенно ярких розовых цветов женщина в тёмных длинных одеяниях, но, заметив Рей, встала как вкопанная. Рей не смогла бы определить ей возраст: женщина казалась одновременно и юной, и древней, как мир вокруг неё, бурный и буйный, но явно давно живший и многое видевший. Женщина приблизилась к ней, и Рей стало вдруг страшно от её проницательного, до костей пронизывающего взгляда. Женщина улыбнулась, но в этой улыбке не было и тени радости. Только горечь, горечь и какая-то жуткая боль — мучительная настолько, что Рей сделалось почти физически дурно.

— Он прислал тебя познакомиться со мной, да. — Женщина не задавала вопроса, она словно соглашалась с невидимым для Рей собеседником и кивала чему-то своему, кивала и почти плакала. Боль разливалась в воздухе, когда женщина подошла так близко, что смогла взять лицо Рей в свои руки — Рей чувствовала себя околдованной и не могла сделать ни шагу, ни пошевелиться, ни убежать.

— Ты похожа на него. — Женщина улыбнулась и закусила губу.  
— На кого? — Рей всё никак не могла оправиться от потрясения.  
Её что, ждали? И она никогда не была похожа на Хакса.  
— На Хана, милая. — Женщина отвернулась, сморгнув слёзы.  
— Я не знаю никакого Хана! — Рей удивилась. — Я ищу Хакса, скажите, может быть, вы видели Хакса?  
— Конечно, милая. Он мог представиться тебе другим именем. — Женщина отпустила её и уже открыто плакала.  
— Кто, Хакс? Да я с рождения его знаю! Что вы такое говорите… — Рей в нерешительности замолчала. Кажется, женщина говорила о чём-то своём и видела в Рей кого-то другого.

— Откуда у тебя этот корабль, милая? — Взгляд женщины вдруг вновь стал опасным и цепким.  
Рей призналась ей во всём: как рискнула войти в Дыру, как отыскала корабль, хотя изначала хотела найти Хакса, как корабль повёл себя, будто запрограммированный, и привёз её сюда, хотя она сроду не покидала своей семьи, своего дома и Корусанта. Женщина — она назвалась Леей, — казалось, поверила ей и даже немного повеселела.  
— Значит, ты не его.  
Она не уточнила, что имела в виду, но почему-то это придало ей сил, и она взяла Рей за руки и повела через огромный запущенный сад — Рей поняла, что это был такой невероятный сад, — прямо в затерянный под густыми цветущими лианами дом.

Лея хлопотала вокруг Рей так, будто та была её любимой внучкой, вернувшейся из дальнего путешествия. Внучкой — или дочерью, Рей всё никак не могла определить возраста Леи; слишком много всего вокруг было удивительного, яркого и настолько не похожего на дом Рей на Корусанте, что у неё шла кругом голова от душного сладкого запаха цветов, звона тяжёлых металлических колокольчиков (Рей казалось, лиловые колокольчики из сада вторили им что-то своё, такое же загадочное и убаюкивающее) и мерцающих бликов от разноцветных стёклышек, вставленных в окна каждой комнаты в доме Леи.

Лея накормила Рей и попросила ту более подробно рассказать свою историю — и Рей говорила и говорила, совсем потеряв счёт времени: о двух небоскрёбах, что стояли так близко друг к другу, что они с Хаксом устроили свой сад в железных ящиках, об удивительных рыжих розах, что цвели в этом саду, и о том, как они должны были обязательно найти розу с шоколадными лепестками, когда вырастут. Лея слушала звонкий голосок Рей и расчёсывала её спутанные волосы ароматной можжевеловой расчёской, пока у Рей не стали слипаться глаза от усталости. Она попросила Лею об ответном рассказе, но тут же уснула, утомлённая после всех событий.

Уложив Рей спать, Лея отправилась к старому кораблю, приземлившемуся у неё в саду. Медленно вошла в рубку, осмотрелась и заплакала. Над панелью управления висели маленькие позолоченные кубики для игры в кости, схваченные цепочкой. Лея сняла их и отнесла в дом, положив на тумбочку рядом с кроватью Рей: раз уж корабль выбрал её, пусть кубики останутся с ней. А затем Лея прочитала заклинание, и густые лианы чудесных цветов цепко оплели корабль так, что ни малейшего следа его не осталось в саду.

Поутру Лея причёсывала Рей волосы и рассказывала ей свою историю, как и обещала. Так Рей узнала, что у Леи был муж — Хан, который обещал вернуться, но не вернулся. Рей не поняла, куда именно он пропал, но всё это было отчего-то нестерпимо грустно. А ещё Лея перебирала волосы Рей и плакала, вспоминая свою дочку. Удивительно, у неё была дочка, но Лея упорно не называла её по имени.

— У неё были такие же волосы, как у меня, да?  
Рей думала, что могла вообразить, насколько это грустно, когда теряешь человека, но помнишь, какие у него волосы. Она так потеряла Хакса, но не могла не вспоминать его мягкие солнечные волосы, которые казались совсем золотыми в закатном свете, когда они вдвоём выбирались посмотреть, как их рыжие розы вспыхнут красным в последних лучах корусантских светил.

— Нет, что ты, нет. — Лея смеялась сквозь слёзы. — Совсем не такие. Мягкие, да, такие же мягкие, но совсем другие. Она вся была — другая.  
Лея не могла скрыть слёз, а Рей не решалась спрашивать, почему та говорила о дочери — «была». Ей было бы очень неловко, если бы у неё самой интересовались о подобном, и Рей вспоминала, как Хакс учил её быть тактичной, — и потому не спрашивала. А Лея вплетала в её волосы заклинание за заклинанием, надеясь, что Рей сумеет забыть и о Хаксе, и о розах — и у Леи появится новая дочь.

Прошло какое-то время — Рей не сумела бы сказать, какое: день или год. В саду было столько всего нового и удивительного, что Рей пропадала от рассвета до заката среди цветов, потому что помнила, что ей что-то позарез нужно было отыскать. Вот только что именно? Рей изучала язык цветов и спрашивала их, и те зачаровывали её своими историями. По вечерам Рей и Лея пили чай с пряниками, а в один из таких прекрасных вечеров Лея решила, что у Рей будет день рождения, и по этому случаю подарила ей плитку шоколада.

Шоколад был изумительно вкусным, и Рей никак не могла толком его распробовать: о чём-то он ей напоминал. А когда Лея уснула, а Рей пробралась на кухню выпить ещё одну чашку чая с кусочком этого шоколада, она вдруг вспомнила про цветочные лепестки, шелковистые, как шоколад, и такого же тёмного-тёмного цвета. Роза! Тёмная роза с шоколадными лепестками! Они с Хаксом собирались отыскать такую! С Хаксом, её названым братом — как только смела Рей его позабыть! И она должна была во что бы то ни стало найти Хакса!

Оставив чай и шоколад нетронутыми, Рей поскорее побежала в сад подтвердить свою догадку — и, действительно, среди всех причудливых цветов, чьи названия она до сих пор не запомнила, Рей не обнаружила ни одной розы. Цветы звали её и манили ароматами в свете трёх ночных лун, но Рей не обращала на них внимания — она прильнула к земле и позвала, и розы откликнулись на её зов из глубины! Лея спрятала розы в земле — всю свою огромную коллекцию разноцветных сортов, чтобы они ни в коем случае не напомнили Рей о Хаксе, и теперь розы шептали Рей из-под земли, что не видели, не видели её Хакса среди мёртвых.

Значит, Рей хотя бы не опоздала настолько сильно! Значит, у неё ещё был шанс найти Хакса и вернуть его живым и невредимым! Она плакала, и её тёплые слёзы падали в землю и возвращали розы к жизни. Робкие ростки вырастали мощными побегами, окружали Рей кустами и бутонами, но не трогали её своими колючками. И тогда самая первая роза, к которой обратилась Рей, зацвела, и Рей ахнула, увидев её цвет. Они всё-таки нашли розу с шоколадными лепестками — в свете лун она казалась иссиня-чёрной — и Рей просто обязана была показать её Хаксу.

Роза обрадовалась, что Рей пришёлся по нраву её необычный цвет: за него её шпыняли и ругали остальные цветы, яркие и светлые; они обзывали и называли её чумазой грязнулей. А Рей рассказала Розе про шоколад, и про Хакса, и про рыжие розы, и про их сад, и про обещание, и про потрясающий вид на Корусант, который открывался с их мостика между окнами, и Роза тотчас же захотела отправиться вместе с Рей и познакомиться с её названым братом, но та должна была прежде найти Хакса. Рей пообещала Розе вернуться за ней, обязательно вместе с Хаксом, и поскорее бросилась прочь из сада: впереди её ждала долгая дорога.


	4. Рассказ четвёртый. Принц и принцесса

Рей нашла маленькую увитую сиреневым плющом незаметную калиточку в самом углу зачарованного сада и выбежала из него прочь в неохватную дикую пустошь. Тут Рей поняла, что время-то снаружи сада шло совсем по-другому! Оказалось, лето давным-давно прошло, и холодная осень заливала всё вокруг хлёстким ливнем. Под ногами у Рей были острые камни, и вся местность походила на заброшенную пустыню, словно был на её месте однажды такой же цветущий сад, как тот, из которого выбралась Рей, но всё давным-давно пошло прахом и остались только камни да песок, да истёршиеся истоптанные дороги, что вели неведомо куда. Рей искала, куда бы ей спрятаться от всепроникающего ледяного дождя, когда вдруг услышала решительно нежданный в подобной пустыне звук: кто-то звал её на бинарном языке, легонько посвистывая.

Вначале Рей показалось, что ей всё это мерещится: дома они с Хаксом, помнилось, только-только начинали изучать основы бинарного, но не успели продвинуться далеко, когда Хакс исчез, — поэтому это наверняка память преследует Рей и подбрасывает ей видения из прошлого, её счастливого светлого прошлого. Сейчас-то она куда лучше изъяснялась на цветочном, нежели на бинарном! Но свист становился настойчивее, пока Рей не разобрала, что идёт он не откуда-то сверху, из воздуха, а происходит прямиком от земли. У своих ног Рей обнаружила крошечного чёрного дроида, и это глубоко поразило её: Рей помнила дроидов дома, на Корусанте, и они были всегда примерно одного с нею роста, а этот едва-едва был выше её колен! Что-то странное, должно быть, произошло с ним. Или с нею?

Рей не успела додумать эту мысль, поскольку дроид пищал на смеси возмущённого и искренне удивлённого, с тем восторгом, который только и может быть присущ искусственному интеллекту, взявшемуся познавать мир вокруг. Рей плохо понимала бинарный, но сообразила из быстрого потока сигналов дроида, что тот интересуется, как она сюда попала. Ах, до чего ей бы тоже хотелось об этом знать! Рей честно ответила, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия о своём местонахождении, но рассказала дроиду про поиски Хакса, рыжие розы и обещания отыскать редкую розу. Даже не дослушав её до конца, дроид радостно запиликал. Хакс, он знает Хакса, он его видел, видел рыжего Хакса! В невообразимой радости Рей всплеснула руками и, подбирая самые простые слова на общегалактическом, чтобы дроиду было легче понять её, попросила отвести её к Хаксу, где бы дроид ни встречал его раньше, ведь Рей должна была его увидеть!

Дроид издал боевое «фьють» и резво припустил прямиком внутрь каменистой гряды, и Рей оставалось только броситься за ним изо всех сил, босиком. Она ранила ноги об острые сколы камней, теряла равновесие, падала, расцарапывая себе ладони и руки, но не останавливалась перевязать и обработать порезы: дроид двигался с невероятной скоростью и, казалось, совершенно не желал её ждать. Словно что-то звало его самого, и он не мог остановиться. Когда становилось совсем невыносимо больно, Рей вспоминала, что и её тоже звал долг, звал Хакс — и она поднималась и бежала всё равно, потому что дроид вёл её к Хаксу!

Они добежали до почти отвесной горной гряды, когда Рей поняла, что потеряла дроида из виду. Ей стало страшно: одна посреди каменной пустыни, где на всём протяжении их путешествия им не встретилось ни одного живого существа. Только камни и дождь, что продолжал безжалостно поливать Рей, пробирая холодом до самого её существа. В движении Рей не чувствовала этого холода, но стоило только ей остановиться, как дрожь и ужас охватили её целиком: она пропала!

Вдруг откуда-то раздался знакомый свист — сама не своя от ужаса, Рей поняла, что дроид зовёт её прямиком изнутри огромной груды камней, что лежала у основания горной стены. Присмотревшись, Рей обнаружила крохотный лаз, в который тотчас же попыталась пробраться, памятуя, как легко они с Хаксом лазали по разным вентиляционным шахтам дома, на Корусанте. Однако почему-то попытка пролезть среди камней далась Рей с трудом, словно бы она вдруг стала резко больше, чем была дома, и это было и странным, и жутким: ведь ей непременно нужно было настигнуть дроида!

Наконец, преодолев довольно-таки длинный лаз и ободрав об него до совершеннейших лохмотьев то красивое платье, в которое нарядила её Лея, Рей выбралась в скудно освещённую пещеру с низкими потолками и расходящимися во все стороны проходами. У одного из них ожидал её давешний знакомый дроид — но теперь он был не один. Рядом с ним был ещё один дроид, на этот раз белый с рыжим, который высвистывал что-то очень воодушевляющее, но так быстро, что Рей смогла разобрать только отдельные слова: «Рыжий! Да! Конечно! Вернётся!»

— Да-да, рыжий! — Рей постаралась передать свою радость дроидам. — Ведите же меня к нему скорее!  
Чёрный дроид пропищал с сомнением: «Не время, нельзя, поздно, ждать», — но Рей же не могла ждать, она и так умудрилась потерять всякий счёт времени в заколдованном саду у Леи, ей срочно нужно было увидеться с Хаксом, объяснить ему всё, восполнить всё то время, что они провели порознь!

Рей обратилась к маленькому оранжевому дроиду со своей просьбой: чёрный и слышать ничего не желал о нарушении запретов. Оранжевый же дроид, казалось, был не против помочь Рей, но высвистел что-то предупредительное, из чего Рей смогла понять, как ей на тот момент показалось, абсолютно бессвязную цепочку слов: «Охрана, король, сын, дочь». Сын короля и дочь короля, как ей впоследствии стало ясно, — таким образом дроиды пытались передать ей слова «принц» и «принцесса». Рей задумалась о странном желании дроидов рассуждать о семейном положении неведомого ей короля.

Как оказалось, король обитал в своём подгорном дворце, но сейчас был в отъезде, а его дочка — принцесса — только недавно познакомилась со своим суженым принцем, и сейчас все подземные жители готовились к свадьбе. Всё это Рей поняла из обрывков разговоров, услышанных на подземных улицах, куда вывели её дроиды: местные жители опасались грядущих зимою кислотных дождей и перебирались на этот сезон жить внутри горы. В связи с приближающейся свадьбой все были взбудоражены и разговаривали громко-громко; среди незнакомых наречий Рей узнавала диалекты галактического, на которых встреченные ей жители без устали нахваливали удаль и мудрость нового принца, их будущего правителя.

Рей зарделась: её милого Хакса приняли за принца, и, хотя неясно было, когда и как произошла подобная ошибка, Рей была счастлива, ведь Хакс был настоящим принцем во всём; а кого в самом деле волнует кровь и происхождение, они же выросли в цивилизованном мире, на Корусанте уже давно никто на это не смотрел. В предвкушении скорой встречи Рей совсем забыла о голоде и холоде, под горою было почти так же неуютно и зябко, как и снаружи, но хотя бы не было ливня (который, оказывается, грозил стать ещё и смертельно опасным).

На каждом углу местные радовались выбору принцессы: из уст в уста пересказывали легенды о том, какой недоступной и самостоятельной она была, как тяжко было старому королю выбрать ей пару и как он в итоге смирился и разрешил дочери самой выбирать себе жениха. Дочь не растерялась и постановила, что непременно вышла бы замуж за того, кто сумел бы на равных поддерживать с нею разговор. Изо всех концов галактики слетались к ней претенденты на руку и сердце, но все как один не выдерживали её мудрости и остроумия.

Здесь рассказчик обязательно начинал восхищаться принцем, будто бы из ниоткуда взявшимся, и у Рей замирало сердце — да, да, это точно её Хакс, ужасная непогода и буря занесли его к этим гостеприимным людям, и ему, конечно же, удалось разговорить их своенравную принцессу, ведь Хакс мог поддерживать разговор с кем угодно! И принцесса, по словам рассказчиков, пленилась тем, как складно и дерзко он говорил, как не выказывал ни малейшего страха ни перед её статусом, ни перед её речами. А уж как обрадовался старый король тому, что его дочка нашла себе достойную пару!

И теперь Рей была рада вместе с рассказчиками, и ещё больше хотелось ей увидеть Хакса, поздравить его и позвать в гости на Корусант, когда они с молодой супругой соберутся планировать медовый месяц. Жители были в восторге от его острого ума и того, как сумел он разговаривать с принцессой, и Рей смеялась про себя — ещё бы, её Хакс да не смог бы!

Дроиды подкатились к ослепительному фиолетовому порталу, вырезанному, казалось, из целикового аметиста, у Рей перехватило дыхание от его красоты. Подземные улицы были богато изукрашены мозаиками и инкрустациями из полудрагоценных камней, о которых Рей раньше доводилось только читать в голокнижках, которые, увы, не были цветными и не передавали всего великолепия и многокрасочности того, что открылось перед ней в подземелье.

Дроиды видели её удивление и высвистывали что-то одобрительное, навроде «ещё увидишь, это пустяки, вот то ли дело дворец». Но стоило им оказаться у дворцового портала, как дроиды вкатились в незаметную боковую дверку, пискнув Рей предупреждение о том, что она всё же чужая и стража может не пустить её через главный вход.

Принцесса подземного царства любила каменья, как поведали Рей дроиды, и каждый переход и коридор во дворце наглядно рассказывал об этой любви: всё было отделано в изысканных оттенках розового и серебристого, прозрачные кварцы и плотные чароиты поблёскивали в свете искусно скрытых диодов, и Рей казалось, что она попала прямо в сказку. У особенно изукрашенного портала, скрывавшего стальную дверь, чёрный дроид приостановился будто бы в нерешительности. «Сон» — поняла Рей из его посвиста. Значит, по местным временным циклам уже успела наступить ночь и, хотя люди на улицах праздновали, во дворце все уже легли спать.

Она упросила дроидов хотя бы одним глазком взглянуть на спящего принца: ведь так давно она искала его, такой путь преодолела, чтобы найти своего названого брата. Даром что искусственные и запрограммированные, дроиды, похоже, прониклись чувствами Рей; к тому же из их свистов Рей поняла, что они и сами в совершенном восторге от Хакса, и оранжевый дроид даже, казалось, немного ревновал его к принцессе, что было по-своему забавно.

Дроиды повели Рей в спальню принца и принцессы — в огромную пещеру, чей свод не был даже виден, так она была высока; в ней плавали сиреневыми светлячками светодиоды, и от этого пещера словно мерцала, вся изукрашенная невиданными узорами, переходившими с пола к стенам и исчезавшими вверху. Посреди пещеры раскинулся невероятных размеров каменный цветок, в лепестках которого спали принц и принцесса.

Сердце Рей билось так громко, что готово было выпрыгнуть из груди и пуститься в пляс по цветным узорчатым полам пещеры. Она осторожно приблизилась к первому лепестку и, задержав дыхание, заглянула внутрь. Там дремала принцесса — с острым лицом и лиловыми кудрями она была чудо как хороша, и казалось, будто она тоже была выточена из камня, как и всё её королевство. Чуть дыша, Рей подошла ко второму лепестку и протянула руку к одеялу, которым накрылся Хакс. Одеяло было совсем невесомым, но откинув его, Рей увидела чей-то тёмный и курчавый затылок. Это был не Хакс!

От изумления Рей вскрикнула и, не удержавшись, разрыдалась. Слишком долго она искала Хакса — и неужели ошиблась? Но как же так вышло?! Шум разбудил принца и принцессу, принц даже выхватил из-под подушки бластер и поинтересовался, отчего к ним подсылают столь неуклюжих наёмных убийц, но, увидев Рей, убрал оружие и спросил, как она попала в королевскую спальню и, главное, зачем.

Рей честно всё рассказала принцу и принцессе, а дроиды высвистывали своё подтверждение каждого её слова. Выслушав её рассказ, принц с принцессой были безутешны, ведь Рей так увлекательно рассказывала. Ей пришлось пережить такие страшные приключения, чтобы добраться до них, а Хакса не оказалось во дворце! Более того, они его даже не видели и никогда о нём не слышали, хотя принц побывал в своё время во всех уголках галактики, прежде чем нашёл свою принцессу.

Они не стали наказывать дроидов за то, что те посмели привести к ним прямо в спальню чужеземку, — напротив, похвалили их за помощь попавшей в такую беду Рей. Принцесса нарядила Рей в свои лучшие платья, а принц подарил ей свой любимый бластер, поскольку Рей, несмотря на все их уговоры и гостеприимство, не хотела больше оставаться с ними во дворце, хотя и принц, и принцесса были очень рады её компании. Рей нужно было продолжить поиски Хакса, и поэтому её снарядили самым быстрым кораблём, какой был во дворце, и со слезами проводили в путь, дав с собою в дорогу побольше вкусной еды и тёплой одежды, ведь неизвестно было, на какую планету приведут Рей её поиски.


	5. Рассказ пятый. Немаленькая разбойница

В здравом уме Рей бы никогда не остановилась на подобной планете, но у неё совершенно закончилось топливо. И информация — Рей необходимо было опросить всех, кто ей повстречается, и у неё даже были любезно выданные принцем и принцессой кредиты, чтобы разговорить особенных молчунов. Пока получалось так, что никто из повстречавшихся ей не видел Хакса — но многие видели её сияющий новенький корабль, и многим он пришёлся по нраву. Рей даже не успела сойти с трапа — и, конечно же, она не успела бы выхватить бластер (ведь принц-то с детства учился стрелять, тогда как Рей только лазала по закоулкам корусантских фундаментов и собирала города из деталей), — когда к ней на корабль пожаловали незваные гости.

У гостей были причудливые головные уборы из разных видов железа и явно выраженные дурные намерения. Их предводитель — Рей решила, что это явно предводитель: он был выше всех остальных, и маска его отличалась каким-то изяществом, в то время как маски прочих были похожи на кухонную утварь и могли показаться даже смешными, если бы не угрожающего вида оружие в их руках, — этот жуткого вида высоченный предводитель подошёл к Рей так близко, что ей захотелось отпрыгнуть от него, но она смогла только отшатнуться, прижавшись лопатками к холодной стенке корабля.

Неожиданно высоким голосом предводитель поинтересовался, что такой славный корабль делает в их глуши, столь к спеху позабытой всякими властями, галактическими и прочими; больно хорош этот корабль, да и не пристало столь юной особе путешествовать на нём в одиночестве. Рей было возразила, что она путешествует вовсе не одна, а с двумя астромеханическими дроидами, но предводитель рассмеялся почему-то очень чистым и звонким смехом, который решительно не вязался с его устрашающим образом.

— А мы как раз искали такой быстроходный корабль, — заговорщицким шёпотом сообщил Рей предводитель, и вся орава космических разбойников ввалилась на борт.  
Рей подумала было сбежать прочь от них, но предводитель удержал её за руку. Очень крепко удержал.  
— А ты куда собралась, хозяюшка? Полетишь с нами, должен же кто-то рассказать нам, как пользоваться этой посудиной!

С этими словами предводитель вновь рассмеялся своим странным высоким голосом, а позже, наблюдая за тем, как мастерски он лавирует среди других кораблей и заходит на посадку на какой-то недоброго вида лесной планете, Рей смогла осознать, какое циничное у этого жуткого персонажа чувство юмора. Сама она управляться с кораблём так и не научилась, полагаясь на карты, астромехаников и автопилот.

На недоброй планете оказался внушительный, хотя и порядком разрушенный замок, в котором, как пообещал Рей предводитель разбойников, они станут жить. До следующей вылазки. Предводитель похвалил её за славный корабль и снова смеялся — даже маска не скрывала этого странного голоса. К счастью, несмотря на опасения Рей, ни один из разбойников с утварью вместо шлемов не приблизился к ней и не притронулся даже пальцем: предводитель лично заковал её в наручники и посадил рядом с собой, и никто не смел ослушаться его приказов.

А в замке у огромного камина предводитель сел на шкуры прямо перед огнём и с выдохом явного наслаждения стянул с себя тяжёлый плащ и маску — и тут-то Рей ахнула в голос. Всё её недоумение по поводу голоса предводителя развеялось: из-под маски на неё смотрела ещё явно молодая девушка, с крупными и совсем не женственными чертами лица, и, тем не менее, Рей не могла перестать удивляться про себя, как вообще умудрилась изначально принять её за мужчину.

Девушка с интересом, ясно отражённом на её живом и подвижном лице, рассматривала стадии изумления Рей и затем вновь звонко рассмеялась. Рей тогда ещё задумалась, отчего она так часто смеётся, и только много позже начала понимать, насколько это было для Кайлы нетипично. Нетипично настолько, что разбойники — её рыцари, как представила их Кайла, космические рыцари Рен — ходили по струнке и боялись отсвечивать, не ожидая от такого поведения своей предводительницы ничего хорошего.

Она и в самом деле назвалась Кайлой — Кайлой Рен, космической охотницей, как она это обозначила для Рей, хотя на деле она была самой что ни на есть отъявленной разбойницей и контрабандисткой. Когда Рей впрямую спросила её про контрабанду, Кайла вдруг совершенно разъярилась, вскочила с тёплых шкур и с каким-то звериным остервенением бросилась крушить вещи вокруг неё — всё то, что рыцари принесли как трофеи с последней вылазки.

Она кричала, даже рычала, как показалось Рей из угла, в который она забилась со страху: предводительница разбойников, конечно, выглядела грозной, но Рей не подозревала, что она при этом была действительно буйнопомешанной. Кайла рывком обернулась и, точно обезумевший дикий зверь, в три прыжка преодолела разделявшее их расстояние и включила перед лицом Рей свой боевой световой меч. Тут-то Рей и поняла, что не знала ещё настоящего страха до этого момента: меч полыхал красным и страшно, металлически жужжал, даже скрежетал, ослепляя и оглушая её. Рей в ужасе зажмурилась, а Кайла закричала на неё:  
— Что прячешься? Боишься? А ты смотри, слышишь, смотри, я приказываю!

Всё ещё не выключая жуткого стрекочущего меча, с которого сыпались искры и обжигали Рей руки и лицо, Кайла приблизилась к ней так близко, что сквозь раскалённый воздух Рей могла почувствовать её громкое загнанное дыхание.  
— Вот этим самым мечом… Слышишь, вот этим мечом, на который ты так боишься взглянуть, я убила последнего и самого главного контрабандиста. И не смей больше говорить об этом, а не то убью и тебя!

Рей передёрнуло от ужаса: Кайла уже не кричала, Кайла шептала, нет, почти шипела обещание скорой и мучительной смерти от меча, и кто-то за спиной у Рей вдруг испуганно заскулил. Кайла тоже это услышала и выключила меч, снова крикнула — зло и весело:  
— И вас тоже зажарю и сожру, как давно бы следовало сделать!  
В углублении стены за крепкой стальной решёткой на Рей глядели странные пернатые существа с огромными жалобными глазами и дрожащими ртами. Рей изумлённо переводила взгляд с них на Кайлу и обратно. Существа, казалось, вот-вот разрыдаются.

— Это порги, — отрывисто бросила Кайла своим вроде бы вновь обычным тоном, — глупые летающие куски мяса, которых постоянно ел один такой дикарь-контрабандист.  
— Тот, которого ты убила этим мечом? — робко спросила Рей, ожидая, как в любую секунду Кайла вновь включит его — и это будет последним, что Рей запомнит. А ведь она так и не отыскала Хакса!  
— Нет. — Кайла опять помрачнела, но меча не включала. — Другой. Его дружок.  
— Кайла! Кайла, послушай! — Оправившись от ужаса, Рей поняла, что должна сообщить этой странной разбойнице с причудами о том, как вообще она оказалась на борту такого быстрого корабля, откуда он у неё и зачем она здесь.

Кайла с интересом слушала её историю, но на моменте с зачарованным садом, колдуньей Леей и её подарком в виде игральных кубиков она ни с того ни с сего вновь вскочила так быстро, что Рей не успела увернуться, когда Кайла вонзила включённый меч в каменную стену рядом с её головой.  
— Лгунья. Не могла ты к ней попасть. — Кайла рычала совсем не по-человечьи, и в её чёрных глазах отражалось неистовое алое пламя меча.  
Другого шанса у Рей не было — медленно-медленно она расстегнула пуговицы на своей тунике и вынула из-под неё висящие на цепочке игральные кубики. Если уж Кайла так бурно реагировала на её слова и не желала ей верить…

Тут Кайлу будто выключили, стоило ей только взглянуть на кубики. Меч выпал из её рук, чуть не отрезав Рей ногу, но ударился об пол кнопкой пуска и, к счастью, выключился. Кайла осела тут же, на холодный каменный пол и не отрывала от него глаз. Рей пристально смотрела на её макушку, пытаясь найти какие-то объяснения таким перепадам в настроении и поведении Кайлы, но у неё не получалось придумать ничего внятного.

Кайла несмело — Кайла, несмело? как такое вообще возможно? — несмело и как-то даже — с ужасом? — протянула руку к кубикам, висящим у Рей на цепочке на шее. Рей сняла цепочку и вложила кубики в дрожащие пальцы Кайлы, аккуратно сомкнув её ладони своими. Что-то происходило здесь, и Рей не отпускала рук от Кайлы, пока та шумно дышала и дрожала всем телом, не решаясь ни поднять кудрявой головы, ни разомкнуть плотно сжатых кулаков с кубиками.

Чёрная кудрявая голова… Рей вдруг явственно вспомнила, как стояла перед стенкой из ледяных зеркал ещё там, на Корусанте, в Дыре. Голова Кайлы вдруг показалась ей нестерпимо похожей на тот силуэт, что так напугал её прежде. Неужели Дыра всё-таки… Предсказала её будущее? Но как же Хакс, ей необходимо найти Хакса!

Кайла ничего не говорила и всё смотрела в пол, когда за спиной Рей раздались тихие, немного скрипучие, словно бы от долгого молчания, голоса.  
— Мы видели Хакса, — не то прошелестел, не то прошептал один из поргов.  
Видно было, что говорение давалось ему с неимоверным трудом.  
Рей вздрогнула и обернулась к темнице в стене, где сидели заточённые порги. Рук своих она всё ещё не отпускала, сжимала ладонями руки Кайлы, пытаясь унять её дрожь.  
— Где, где вы его видели?! — Казалось, дрожь Кайлы передалась теперь и к Рей тоже.  
— Там, далеко, на солнечной Ах-То, откуда мы родом, — пропищал другой порг, и его огромные глаза наполнились самыми настоящими слезами.

— Рыжий мальчик в летучем корабле, который весь из зеркал… — Поргу, казалось, было страшно даже произносить эти слова. — В корабле, приносящем белую смерть, так сильно он мерцает. Нас только двое осталось после того, как она улетела на своём корабле и увезла рыжего мальчика.  
— Кто, кто она? — Рей уже сама кричала, наверное, даже громче Кайлы, не в силах сдержать нервного возбуждения.  
Неужели она и в самом деле нашла ключ, разгадку к тайне исчезновения Хакса и сейчас сможет найти его?  
— Королева зеркал! — резко выкрикнул порг и так вдруг вытаращил на Рей свои и без того круглые глазищи, что Рей испугалась, что те выкатятся у порга из орбит и упадут прямо на холодный пол звонкими шариками чёрного стекла — и разобьются, непременно разобьются!

Но порг в ужасе от сказанного им самим отпрянул куда-то вглубь своей темницы и оттуда поблёскивал на Рей оставшимися при нём мокрыми глазами. Несомненно, думала Рей, это королева зеркал приносит за собой белые вспышки и свет, которого не выдерживают глаза, особенно такие крупные, как у поргов. Но зачем же ей понадобился Хакс? И куда она его увезла?

Рей обратилась к Кайле, которая всё ещё молчала. Она говорила Кайле о принце и принцессе, о дроидах и подземных улицах и о том, как ей непременно нужно отыскать Хакса, ведь он попал в логово к самой королеве зеркал! На Корусанте о ней ходили немногочисленные слухи один страшнее другого, и Слоан недовольно поджимала губы, когда Хакс и Рей просили рассказать её что-нибудь про королеву. Невдомёк им было, что когда-то сама Слоан была подобной повелительницей зеркал, куда более могущественной и опасной, — но теперь зеркальное волшебство всё повывелось, и способности Первого Порядка вызывали у Слоан лишь омерзение да жалость.

Но Рей ничего этого не знала — кроме того, что она должна была попасть к королеве зеркал в самые её чертоги и, если понадобится, раскроить её зеркальные доспехи, да хоть камнем рассечь, да хоть попросить у Кайлы меч — вот уж какое оружие наверняка могло справиться с такой задачей!

Рей чуть приослабила хватку и осторожно погладила побелевшие костяшки пальцев Кайлы.  
— Эй, — позвала она. — Если тебе так важны эти кубики, оставь их себе, чего ты. Лея подарила их мне, но никогда не объясняла, откуда они взялись и для чего нужны. А ты наверняка знаешь. Расскажешь как-нибудь, а?

Отвлечённая болтовня и тихий, но решительный голос Рей будто вернули Кайлу к жизни. Она взглянула на Рей — и той стало вдруг отчего-то так больно, той знакомой, тягучей болью, какую Рей помнила из сада Леи-колдуньи. Эта боль разливалась в воздухе и давила на рёбра, не позволяя дышать, эта боль стягивала кожу снаружи и раздирала изнутри так, что хотелось орать во всю глотку — но голоса вовсе не было, голос растворялся в этой вязкой тьме. И получалось только плакать, потому что не было сил закричать и сбросить с себя этот морок.

Рей узнавала эту боль и эту тьму, и не верила глазам: этого не могло быть, просто не могло быть в природе — но Лея никогда не говорила, что стало с её дочерью. И почему её муж никогда к ней не вернулся.

От переполнивших её чувств Рей бросилась Кайле на шею, обняла её крепко-крепко, прижала к себе изо всех сил, бормотала что-то успокаивающее, наивное, нежное:  
— Вы встретитесь, обязательно встретитесь, что ты. Она понимает, она поймёт, она простит, не бойся, она обязательно тебя простит...

А Кайла — та самая Кайла, которая час назад чуть не убила её, нанизав на свой меч, — Кайла вдруг разрыдалась на плече у Рей и, не выпуская при этом кубиков из ладоней, схватила её так сильно, что у Рей затрещали рёбра, но она ответила на объятье, не могла не ответить, когда Кайла ломалась у неё в руках, как ломался лёд на реках, которых Рей никогда не видела, но о которых они с Хаксом смотрели голофильмы.

Сейчас Рей соберёт Кайлу по частям из этих льдин, и они вместе отправятся к Хаксу. Рей запретила себе даже думать о том, что Кайла может не захотеть её отпускать, и баюкала ту, ласково проводя по кудрявым непослушным волосам, вновь и вновь вспоминая и переживая слова Леи о мягких волосах и о том, как сильно Рей не похожа на её дочь.

Они просидели обнявшись будто бы целую вечность, до самого рассвета, когда Кайла, наконец, расцепила руки и посмотрела Рей прямо в глаза:  
— Ты хочешь найти своего Хакса, да? Тогда мы найдём его.

Рей за всю ночь не сомкнула глаз, вспоминая Лею, корабль, тот отчаянный зов, рассказы о дочери, которой не было, и о боли, которая была, но о которой было так стыдно говорить. Рей простила Лею за колдовство, за то, что та пыталась удержать её в своём зачарованном саду, — ведь в итоге судьба всё равно привела её сейчас к Кайле, а пойманные Кайлой порги, оказывается, видели Хакса!

Поэтому Рей радостно смотрела на Кайлу, не смея поверить своему счастью, и кивала, кивала каждому её предложению, пока Кайла торопилась собраться и отдавала распоряжения своим рыцарям. Она обещала им зеркальный дворец и зеркальные доспехи каждому — вместо их чёрных кастрюль и сковородок, и рыцари крайне воодушевились такой перспективой.

Рей подумала было, что они полетят к чертогам королевы зеркал все вместе, но Кайла огорошила её тем, что они отправятся в путь вдвоём. Её рыцари могли пострадать, и у них не было такого славного светового меча, какой был у Кайлы.

Но и у Рей не было светового меча, неужели Кайлу это ничуть не заботило? Кайла как-то странно хмыкнула, заметив, что Рей не нужен никакой световой меч, чтобы явиться к королеве зеркал и стереть ту в порошок, но всё же предложила заглянуть кое к кому за подходящим для Рей оружием, если та так настаивает.

Кайла даже отпустила из темницы поргов, пригрозив им, что если они ещё хоть раз попадутся ей на глаза, она даже не станет сама их есть — вот ещё чего, готовить их! — но отвезёт к тому, кто знает толк в самых вкусных жареных поргах во всей галактике. Порги впервые смотрели на Кайлу не жалобно, но с каким-то даже восторгом и тут же упорхнули, весело вереща, стоило ей отвернуться от клетки.

День не успел перевалить за половину, когда Кайла собрала всё нужное для долгого путешествия и раздала рыцарям последние указания: их ждали насыщенные деньки, пока предводительница будет отсутствовать — необходимо было подготовить каналы сбыта сокровищ, доспехов и всего того, что Кайла планировала найти и захватить в чертогах королевы зеркал. Пара местных солнц стояла в самом зените, когда подаренный принцем и принцессой корабль взмыл в небо и пустился по одной Кайле известному курсу.


	6. Рассказ шестой. Лапландец и финн

Они летели совсем недолго, когда Кайла шумно выдохнула и выбралась из кресла пилота.

— Веди ты, — бросила она Рей, — тебе всё равно учиться надо.

Игральные кубики что-то тренькнули над сидением, куда Кайла для чего-то повесила их, но ничего при этом не стала объяснять. Брать себе она их тоже не стала, настояв, что они теперь принадлежат Рей, и точка.

Рей некоторое время честно делала всё так, как показала ей Кайла, но затем не выдержала и поставила корабль на автопилот, а сама отправилась вглубь корабля за своей непостоянной учительницей. Кайлы почему-то не было в каютах, и Рей было решила, что потеряла её да и сама непостижимо умудрилась потеряться на небольшом корабле, когда услышала какие-то странные хрипы из отсеков, в которых точно не должно было быть никаких помещений.

Рей ошибалась: на корабле помещения были повсюду, и в отличие от неё, Кайла успела изучить их все. Контрабандистское прошлое было сложно скрыть, даже запретив всем остальным о нём разговаривать. Рей позвала Кайлу по имени и стала спускаться в направлении хрипов; она безошибочно угадала за ними голос Кайлы и даже обрадовалась, что с ними не увязалось никаких незваных попутчиков.

Забившись в какую-то техническую щель, из которой торчали обрывки проводов и где что-то нехорошо искрило, Кайла стояла лицом к стене и хрипела. Рей поняла, что она так плачет — вот уж лучше бы плакала по-настоящему! Но Кайла, казалось, не умела как надо, как плакали другие люди и как плакала сама Рей. Даже удивительно, что Кайла вообще чего-то не умела.

Рей осторожно коснулась плеча Кайлы — вспомнила, как давным-давно она так же протягивала руку к Хаксу и что из этого вышло. Рей вдруг стало жутко: что, если и Кайла сейчас оттолкнёт её, что, если история повторяется? Стоило ей только найти кого-то близкого, кому Рей могла и хотела доверять, — как тотчас же с этим близком человеком происходила чудовищная метаморфоза, и тогда…

Нет, Рей не хотела об этом думать! Она решительно преодолела ставшее вдруг вязким расстояние между ней и Кайлой и обняла её со спины. Сама позавидовала своей смелости, ведь как же ей было страшно! Кайла вздрогнула от неожиданности, но через секунду её большие тёплые ладони накрыли руки Рей и прижали к себе. Кайла действительно дрожала.

— Не могу… не могу — так! — едва слышно прошептала она, так тихо, что Рей пришлось прильнуть близко-близкой к её спине, так, что сердце Кайлы гулким барабаном стучало и отдавалось грохотом в её собственной груди. Могучее, сильное, озлобленное сердце. Рей остро почувствовала, как Кайле на самом деле больно и страшно. Неужели это из-за того, к кому они летели? Или из-за бодро вызвякивающих свою незатейливую мелодию кубиков? Рей не знала, но ей очень хотелось успокоить Кайлу.

Конечно, им обеим было страшно! Она шептала что-то Кайле в спину, как всё наладится, они найдут Хакса, найдут оружие, вернутся в сад, вернутся в город и Рей обязательно покажет Кайле те розы с лоснящимися шоколадными лепестками, и если Кайла захочет, у ней тоже будут в замке такие розы, чтобы ей не было грустно возвращаться после своих вылазок.

— Мне не будет грустно… Если ты будешь со мной, Рей. — Кайла резко развернулась у неё в руках и смотрела на Рей сверху вниз, но взгляд её не был властным, скорее даже — умоляющим.

Но как же Рей могла бы с ней остаться? Ей нужно найти Хакса, а потом они должны облететь все планеты в поисках редких цветов — у Рей уже был давным-давно готовый план! Если Кайла захочет полететь с ними…

Но Кайла только покачала головой и обняла Рей, прижавшись к ней всем телом, чуть согнувшись, спрятала свой большой выразительный нос где-то между плечом и ключицей Рей, и той вдруг стало так странно, но не страшно, и не неловко, но почему-то всё равно — невыразимо, будто внутри разом свистели на бинарном дроиды, причём что-то непереводимо-радостное, и пели колокольчики из Леиного сада — что-то тягучее и сладкое.

Рей не хотелось отпускать эту странную Кайлу — такую сильную и решительную и в то же время такую хрупкую и беззащитную, когда Рей начинала говорить с ней о своём и об их общем возможном будущем. Но корабль засигналил снижение, и Кайла сама отстранилась от Рей, напряглась, вся подобралась, сжав зубы и выпятив челюсть, будто бы собиралась на встречу со своим главным противником.

Контрабандиста, к которому они прилетели, чужие называли Лапландцем — говорили, это было как-то связано с тем, что он весь сверху донизу был покрыт жёсткой длинной шерстью, — а редкие свои называли по имени — Чубаккой. Чубакка взвыл на незнакомом Рей диалекте галактического, и стрела его арбалета вонзилась в стенку корабля как раз там, где мгновение назад стояла Кайла — та тотчас же спрыгнула с трапа и кубарем бросилась укрываться за кораблём. Рей была предупреждена о том, что грядущая встреча могла выйти не совсем уж дружелюбной, но чтобы настолько! Рей ринулась к Чубакке и стала умолять, чтобы тот опустил оружие. Оказалось, он отлично понимал её галактический, хотя его ответов Рей решительно не могла разобрать.

Кайла не показывалась из-за корабля, и Чубакка дал понять Рей, что лучше бы ей там и оставаться, иначе он за себя не отвечает. Услышав о Королеве зеркал, Чубакка взвыл особенно опечаленно, а потом вынес из своего укрытия что-то небольшое и ароматно пахнущее и подтолкнул Рей обратно к её кораблю. Рей поняла, что им не удастся надолго задержаться у Лапландца, иначе это могло закончиться кровопролитием по неведомой ей причине. Из корабля её позвала Кайла, и Рей торопливо, как умела, поблагодарила Чубакку, после чего трап захлопнулся и корабль взлетел. Чубакка, как показалось Рей из иллюминатора, был только рад тому, что они убрались восвояси.

Кайла расположилась в кресле пилота и сосредоточенно перебирала рычаги управления, будто видела их впервые.

— У них у всех есть причины меня убить, — мрачно призналась она. — Но без помощи Чубакки мы бы никак не смогли добраться до Финна. Давай сюда координаты.

Рей развернула свёрток Чубакки и обнаружила внутри жареного порга — так вот откуда шёл вкусный аромат! На лоснящемся от масла боку было нацарапано что-то на ауребеше, что Кайла вбила в память корабля. Затем включила автопилот и, протянув Рей её порцию, с аппетитом съела нацарапанное вместе с мясом.

— Надо было всё-таки съесть тех поргов, уж больно хороши! — сыто заметила Кайла и пояснила, глядя на полную совершенного недоумения Рей: — Финн скрывается от меня, но хочет убить при первой возможности. А ещё он единственный, кто видел лицо Королевы зеркал — и выжил. Вряд ли он будет рад тому, что ты хочешь повторить его подвиг, но ты непременно расскажи ему про Хакса!

Рей почудилось в голосе Кайлы что-то странное, какое-то неудовольствие, но она никак не могла решить, чем оно могло быть вызвано: порг был очень вкусный, а Чубакка очень вежливым и красноречивым — если бы только Рей понимала его, ну, и если бы он не пытался застрелить Кайлу. Хотя, возможно, у него были на то свои причины.

Покончив с сочным ароматным мясом и хрустящей корочкой, Кайла с утроенным рвением взялась обучать Рей премудростям управления кораблём. Её тёплые ладони так проворно порхали между рычагами переключения и кнопками разных команд, что Рей невольно залюбовалась гибкими длинными пальцами, вызывающими в нутре корабля такую бурю разнообразных реакций. Кайла обхватывала штурвал с невообразимой нежностью, и они тут же совершали самые головокружительные манёвры, а потом Кайла просила Рей повторять за ней её действия.

Но Рей смотрела на неё заворожённо, очарованная этими быстрыми руками и уверенным голосом, и уводила корабль то в штопор, то в мёртвые петли, и они непременно налетели бы на астероидный пояс и разбились бы в крошево, если бы Кайла вовремя не перехватила штурвал прямо поверх ладоней Рей и не выровняла корабль по курсу. От прикосновения Кайлиных рук внутри у Рей будто снова застрекотали на бинарном довольные чем-то своим дроиды.

Они приземлились на заснеженной лесной планете, которая казалась пустой, но Кайла повелела Рей глядеть в оба и не верить ничему, что та увидит. Жизнь здесь, как и многих других планетах, как например на той, где Рей встретила принца и принцессу, протекала под поверхностью и не была заметна с воздуха случайно забредшим гостям. Сюда прилетали только те, кто знал определённые координаты. Поэтому очень скоро из-за высоких деревьев с острыми заснеженными ветвями показалась фигура в плаще, которая вышла навстречу вновь прибывшим. Рей было вскинула руку в знак мирного приветствия — но фигура включила световой меч; Рей точно определила, что это был световой меч, такой же жужжащий и опасный, как у Кайлы, но синий, а не красный.

Фигура скинула капюшон, и Рей догадалась, что перед ними был Финн собственной персоной. Кайла объяснила, что Финн совсем не похож на тех людей, каких называют финнами, и именно поэтому его тоже называют Финном. Это была непонятная для Рей игра слов: кого она только ни встречала на Корусанте, но ни финнов, ни Финна среди них явно не бывало.

Финн, кем бы он ни был, посмотрел на Рей с удивлением, которое быстро сменилось злостью, стоило ему увидеть Кайлу. Чтобы раздразнить его ещё больше, Кайла включила свой меч, но не пошла вперёд, оставшись стоять там, где стояла.

— Иди к нему, тебя он не тронет, — пообещала она Рей, — а если вздумает тронуть, я тебя прикрою.

Рей задумалась о том, что могло произойти между Кайлой и Финном раньше, раз они так хотели убить друг друга сейчас. Ей о стольком нужно было расспросить Кайлу, но прежде — прежде она должна была отыскать Королеву зеркал, которая похитила Хакса, о чём Рей прямо рассказала Финну, и тот опустил свой меч.

Затем — Рей изумилась — он подошёл к ней на расстояние вытянутой руки и, выключив меч, протянул Рей его рукоять. Не мог же Финн вот так запросто остаться безоружным, когда в отдалении Кайла всё ещё стояла с включённым мечом, но не вмешивалась.

— Я возвращаю долг. — Финн кивнул на корабль, на котором прилетели Рей с Кайлой, и на лице его отразилось узнавание. — Передай привет принцу, когда найдёшь своего Хакса. — Затем Финн помолчал. — И принцессе, принцессе тоже передавай привет, а то как же.

Что-то в его голосе выдавало сильную грусть, но не ту, которую Рей помнила у Кайлы и Леи, — словно всякое воспоминание о принцессе потрошило Финна изнутри. Рей поёжилась от слишком яркой картины и услышала усмешку Кайлы: с некоторых пор Рей казалось, что та стала читать её мысли. Должно быть, это было как-то связано с тем, что они постоянно соприкасались руками, когда Кайла показывала ей механизмы на корабле.

Финн вложил меч Рей в руки и накрыл своими тёмными и тёплыми ладонями. Покачал головой и молча пошёл прочь, повернувшись к ней и Кайле спиной. Словно решил что-то для себя; пошёл так, как восходили преступники на эшафот в старых-престарых голофильмах. Рей хотелось позвать его, попросить рассказать больше о Королеве зеркал, но Кайла заметила, что это была не лучшая идея.

Тогда Рей пошла за Кайлой обратно на корабль. Уже на борту Рей поняла, что Кайла за всё это время не произнесла вслух ни слова. Они покинули тихий безжизненный лес вместе с его тайнами, окутанными молчанием. Но тогда как же Рей услышала её так явно, будто Кайла говорила у неё в голове?

— А я и говорила. — Кайла казалась настороженной, словно это не она только что разговаривала с Рей без помощи слов, а, напротив, Рей вломилась к ней в голову и что-то там прочитала, чего никому бы не следовало прочитывать.

Но Рей никак не успела отреагировать на замечание Кайлы: корабль попал в явно наведённую турбулентность и настал такой грохот, что никакие слова не были бы услышаны.

Вместе с мечом Финн передал Рей брелок с координатами летних зеркальных чертогов — Кайла едва успела вбить их в память корабля, когда они напоролись на первое защитное поле. В грохоте и круговороте Кайла взволнованно кричала Рей, куда той нужно нажимать и какие рычаги тянуть, чтобы стабилизировать корабль. Они напролом прошли сквозь несколько следующих защитных полей, едва удерживая скорость на самой границе перехода в гиперпрыжок, но всё равно не сумели вовремя притормозить и в приземлении разбили корабль на куски, только-только успев катапультироваться из рубки прежде, чем всё на корабле пошло прахом.

В установившейся тишине Кайла выбралась на гладкую, словно зеркальную поверхность планеты, где они потерпели крушение, и включила меч. Попросила пришедшую в себя Рей сделать то же самое — Рей было не по себе от этих световых мечей, но Финн зачем-то передал ей его, а значит, она тоже должна была это сделать. Мерцающий холодной синевой меч вёл себя непривычно в её руках, гудел низко и вибрировал, будто сердцебиение живого существа, будто песня, ведущая в бой.

Кайла кивнула Рей:

— Позволь ему вести нас. Это мой меч, вообще-то, но он давно уже живёт своей жизнью.

Рей неверяще уставилась на Кайлу, и та почему-то покраснела.

— Ну, не столько мой, сколько моего дедушки… Но теперь-то он мой! — Кайла смотрела на свой красный меч и чего-то сильно смущалась.

— Тогда зачем тебе этот красный? — с искренним удивлением поинтересовалась у неё Рей.

В непослушных чёрных кудрях Кайлы прятались её огромные оттопыренные уши, и сейчас эти уши полыхали красным цветом столь отменным, что даже меч Кайлы мог позавидовать такому оттенку. Рей невольно залюбовалась зрелищем — хотелось подойти и заправить волосы Кайле за уши, ибо нельзя было прятать за ними такую рубиновую красоту!

— Он не принимает меня, — прошептала Кайла и тут же вскинула взгляд на Рей, — но раз уж он принял тебя, то слушай, что он тебе говорит, и веди нас.

Загадок вокруг Кайлы становилось всё больше, но Рей не успела спросить ни об одной из них: с резким свистом в воздухе вокруг них материализовалась плазма из бластеров — они попали под обстрел орудий невидимого противника. Кайла отражала мечом все выстрелы с такой скоростью, словно они с Рей были окружены живым красным щитом, Рей едва только вцепилась в синий меч и отражала шальные плевки плазмы там, куда Кайла в своём неистовом танце не дотягивалась, замешкавшись в этом мареве.

Они шли и шли под сплошным огневым ливнем, Кайла защищала их своим мечом-щитом — и как только ей доставало выносливости и внимания отражать все плазменные выстрелы! — когда перед ними выросла стена, в которой Кайла из последних сил уже прорубила им проход прямо мечом — и Рей помогала ей, синим лезвием рассекая искрящуюся густоту неведомого строительного материала.

Так они оказались внутри огромного зеркального коридора, и Кайла предположила, что это и есть летний чертог. Она обессиленно опустилась на пол у стены, и коридор отразил Кайлу тысячами и тысячами выбившихся из сил воительниц, тяжело дышавших в каждом отдельном зеркале. Сейчас Кайла была настоящей воительницей, и Рей больше не видела в ней ту разбойницу, которая когда-то — казалось, совсем недавно! — пыталась её убить. Сегодня Кайла была её спасительницей, и Рей опустилась на зеркальный пол рядом с Кайлой, обняла её и прижала к груди, пытаясь передать ей часть своей энергии.

Кайла благодарно уткнулась носом ей под ключицу, и Рей вновь отметила её заалевшие тонкие уши, выбившиеся из-под растрёпанных кудрей. Не удержавшись, Рей чуть-чуть погладила Кайлу за ухом, заправив непослушные волосы. Кайла издала удивительный звук, похожий на мурчание огромной дикой кошки. Звук был очень приятным, и некоторое время они просидели так вдвоём на полу коридора: Рей гладила Кайлу по волосам и почёсывала мягкую кожу за ухом, а Кайла урчала глухо, утробно и сыто.

Прикосновения Рей убаюкивали, и Кайла боролась с усталостью, чтобы не уснуть в логове Зеркальной королевы. Было странно, заметила она вслух (хотя Кайле так хотелось выразить это мыслями и ничего не говорить, экономя силы), что никто не вышел их встречать, кроме автоматической системы защиты, но раз уж им так повезло, раз уж они всё же сумели пробраться так далеко и выжить, то нужно было подниматься и отправляться на поиски Хакса. И хотя Рей не готова пока была отпускать Кайлу — той всё ещё нужен был отдых, — но всё внутри Рей будто запело от слов Кайлы: неужели она сейчас, наконец-то, найдёт его!  



	7. Рассказ седьмой. Королева зеркал

Всё это долгое-долгое время — несколько длинных непредсказуемых лет, пока девочка Рей решалась зайти в страшную Дыру, летела на удивительном корабле, будто обладавшем своей собственной волей; пропадала в саду у Леи, разговаривала с Розой, пробиралась в подземные дворцы, знакомилась с бравыми принцами и мудрыми принцессами…

Пока девушка Рей, взрослая, но так и не успевшая до конца осознать проведённых в заколдованном саду лет, спасалась от разбойников, но не спаслась, а сама спасла — и не кого-нибудь, а целую предводительницу этих разбойников; говорила с поргами, встречала страшного Лапландца и неразговорчивого грустного Финна, стирала ноги в кровь, голодала и страдала от холода и перегрузок на кораблях, обучалась их водить и управляться со множеством другой техники и оружия — всё это время Хакс провёл в зеркальном дворце у любимой ученицы Сноука Фазмы, которая выполняла поручение своего учителя и собирала существ с осколками зеркал на своей зеркальной планете. Хаксу она подарила свой любимый летний дворец, целиком построенный изо льда и оттого особенно прекрасный.

Как самому способному из своих «найдёнышей», Хаксу Фазма поручила наиболее ответственное задание — собрать из осколков разбитого волшебного зеркала слово «Превосходство». Самой ей нужно было постоянно отыскивать новые части зеркала, и у неё совсем не находилось времени выполнять поручение Сноука, связанное со сложением слова, необходимого для страшного финального заклятия, поэтому она поручила это Хаксу, для начала подарив ему свой дворец и пообещав, что коли тому удастся сложить слово «Превосходство» из зеркальных осколков, то всё оно — настоящее «Превосходство», корабль огромный как планета, — станет его собственным.

Фазма не загадывала и не заглядывала в то будущее, где Хакс сумеет собрать это слово и придёт к Сноуку требовать его корабль себе: слишком мелкими были осколки и слишком медленно продвигалась работа. Да, у них в запасе была целая вечность: кусочки зеркала, застрявшие в сердце, замедляли все жизненные процессы настолько, что человек будто бы переставал жить, но даже и эту вечность никто из них не смог бы провести в безделье, пока был жив Сноук и планировал захват всей галактики.

Как бывало и раньше, Фазма привезла Хаксу осколков столько, сколько смогла увезти на своём новеньком зеркальном «Ипсилоне», и отправилась вместе с отрядами штурмовиков туда, где разведка обнаружила другие части. Штурмовики носили белые доспехи, и в их латах отражалась невероятная и ослепительная зеркальная броня Фазмы. Она обещала изготовить такую же и для Хакса, если он сможет завершить букву «Р» к её возвращению, поэтому сейчас Хакс спешил и страшно переживал, что никак не может собрать строптивую букву в срок. Осколки будто в насмешку расползались сияющими насекомыми из-под его окоченевших, посиневших пальцев, будто дразнили его, и складывались в формы то блестящего «Ипсилона» Фазмы, то и самого колоссального «Превосходства», вот только в букву они никак не хотели собраться.

За сборкой мозаики Хакс посерьёзнел, его прежде яркие медно-рыжие волосы выцвели и потускнели, а сам он весь стал бледным от холода, почти синим, и только пальцы казались на фоне белых зеркал и серебра дворца иссиня-чёрными пальцами мертвеца оттого, что Хакс постоянно окалывался ими об осколки зеркала, передвигая их, но Фазма запрещала ему носить перчатки или передвигать кусочки с помощью других предметов: зеркало требовало себе тепла живых рук.

Именно таким, посиневшим, но предельно сосредоточенным, нашла Хакса Рей, когда Кайла разрубила своим стрекочущим мечом одну из боковых стен главного зала. Они не стали бродить с Рей по коридорам, поскольку Кайла предложила идти напрямую к самом центру, благо их мечи так споро расплавляли ледяные преграды у них на пути. Несмотря на грохот обрушившейся стены, Хакс даже не шелохнулся — так он был погружён в созидании мозаики и обозлён на себя за то, что у него ничего не получалось.

Из его пальцев сочилась тоненькой струйкой кровь, которую Рей случайно размазала, бережно взяв Хакса за руки. Он глядел на неё невидящим взором и спросил, едва шевеля губами — так он замёрз:

— Зачем ты пришла?

К удивлению Рей, этот же вопрос следом за Хаксом задала и Кайла, только та сделала это молча, прямо у Рей в голове. И что-то было в её голосе такое горькое, что Рей не выдержала, отвернулась от Хакса и посмотрела прямо на Кайлу — и какое же в глазах Кайлы полыхало пламя; такая ярость, такая звериная вспышка чего-то древнего и бесконтрольного, что Рей закричала, завопила изо всех сил, чтобы Кайла не смела подходить ближе, что у Рей тоже есть меч и что она его включит, если Кайла только посмеет…

И Кайло, конечно же, посмела. Она бежала прямо на них, замахнувшись мечом, и Рей запоздало поняла, что Кайла хотела атаковать Хакса — но почему она этого хотела? Не было времени раздумывать, Рей поспешно включила меч и едва успела отразить страшное падение меча Кайлы своим лезвием чистого синего.

Что-то завибрировало и загудело в пространстве, что-то, вырвавшееся из глубин двух мечей, от чего задрожал воздух и закачались зеркальные стены, и осколки зеркала вытянулись будто по струнке, заплясали в воздухе — Хакс вскочил на ноги, пытаясь поймать их, раня себе ладони и руки, пока кусочки стекла кружили вокруг него в диком танце…

Но вдруг всё стихло. Кайла выключила меч и без сил опустилась перед Рей на колени. Рей в нерешительности опустила свой меч. Рядом с ней стоял на коленях Хакс, прижимая кровоточащие ладони к лицу — и прямо перед ним лежало собранное из осколков зеркала слово «Превосходство». Рей металась, не понимая, что ей предпринять, и тут Хакс повернулся и протянул к ней окровавленные руки: «Ты это сделала, Рей, ты и впрямь это сделала!»

И Рей не выдержала этого напряжения, бросилась к Хаксу и стала обнимать его, сжимать его красные руки своими, и заплакала, и он тоже заплакал, не в силах вынести красоты собравшегося из зеркальной пыли слова, и охнул вдруг как-то знакомо, и обхватил ладонями лицо Рей — и Рей узнала его изумрудные зелёные глаза, его добрый и спокойный взгляд — Хакс плакал и улыбался, такой незнакомо взрослый, но всё же такой родной, он сумел избавиться от осколков зеркала, песня мечей вырвала их из него, и Хакс плакал теперь вместе с Рей, освобождённый от зеркального заклятия, не помня себя от счастья.

Рей не могла поверить своей удаче, тому, что наконец нашла Хакса, что он был жив, относительно невредим и что, главное, он сумел узнать её после стольких лет. Она обернулась было к Кайле, чтобы познакомить её с Хаксом, но Кайла больше не стояла на коленях там, где Рей оставила её раньше.

Далеко в конце зеркального чертога Рей расслышала удаляющиеся шаги и, схватив Хакса за руку, побежала на звук, на ходу пытаясь объяснить, как важно им сейчас было бежать очень-очень быстро. Хакс почти всё время проводил, сидя перед мозаикой из осколков, а потому совершенно выбился из сил, когда они с Рей наконец-то догнали Кайлу.

Она бы шла гораздо быстрее, могла бы даже бежать — если бы после схватки мечей у неё оставалась ещё энергия, но Кайла было полностью опустошена, а вид Рей, счастливо обнимающей Хакса, стал последней каплей, и Кайла поспешила уйти прочь. Ей нужно было возвращаться к своим рыцарям, она всё же обещала каждому из них зеркальные доспехи, а она всегда держала обещания. Тем неожиданнее был для Кайлы резкий рывок за плечо и раскрасневшаяся, запыхавшаяся от долгого бега Рей, которая слышала все мысли Кайлы и теперь должна была её остановить.

Рей слышала, как Кайла сказала обречённо и злобно бессильной, потерянной злобой: «Это твой выбор. Ты выбрала. Позволь мне уйти»; Рей слышала, как Кайла кричала у себя в голове, кричала не переставая: «Всё это ложь, ложь! Она не может, она никогда не смогла бы, она всё это время искала его…» — и Рей не могла допустить, чтобы Кайла убедила себя в том, что она себе твердила, разозлённая, отчаянная и отчаявшаяся, с алым мечом наголо; видно было, где она бежала, прорубая себе дорогу напролом, распыляя в прах охранные системы и их орудия, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме зеркальной пыли.

Она попросила Хакса подождать их и самому отправляться к их кораблю — вдруг он смог бы его починить, как-то же им надо было выбираться с этой проклятой зеркальной планеты! — а сама кинулась за Кайлой, добежала до неё, совсем сбив всякое дыхание, схватила из последних сил за плечо — какая же Кайла высокая и какая же, ох силы небесные, какая же упрямая, глупая, напридумывает себе… И без сил Рей рухнула прямо на Кайлу, та покачнулась и, потеряв равновесие, увлекла её за собой прямо на землю, подняв вихрь зеркальной пыли.

Рей нависала над Кайлой, оседлав её и плотно сжимая руками её вытянутое раскрасневшееся лицо. Не было у неё дыхания что-либо сказать этой упрямице, как-то переубедить её, доказать, показать… Кайла глядела Рей прямо в глаза, снизу вверх, а по впалым щекам текли слёзы. «Если ты всё это время… Зачем ты, всё это время…» — гулким голосом отражались у Рей в голове слова Кайлы, и Рей поняла вдруг, что Кайла смотрела на них с Хаксом и видела, такое видела…

— Да он мне как старший брат, Кайла! — просипела Рей ей в лицо. — Мы виделись последний раз, когда были совсем детьми! Он обещал мне полёт по всем планетам космоса! Найти все цветы! Я же говорила тебе! А ты… Ты решила…

Ужасно хотелось стереть эти обидные слёзы с щёк Кайлы. Ужасно хотелось стереть из её головы эти глупые мысли, которые ранили их обеих. И ничто — больше ничто! — не мешало Рей это сделать. Теперь. Кайла сдалась на милость победительницы, плакала, уже не скрываясь, мелко вздрагивая, молчала и упрямо глядела на Рей, ожидая своей участи. Ожидая казни. Так смотрели приговорённые на своих палачей. Так смотрели приговорённые, безнадёжно влюблённые в своих палачей.

Но Рей не была, никогда не была палачом! Она наклонилась ближе к длинному лицу Кайлы, огладила пальцами её скулы, попробовала на вкус мокрую от слёз солоноватую кожу и собрала, аккуратно собрала губами все эти слёзы, забрав их себе, чтобы Кайла не мучилась с ними одна, чтобы она разделила их — и свою боль — с Рей.

Едва дыша от волнения, Рей легко-легко прижалась влажными губами к пухлым, искусанным губам Кайлы, но тут же отпрянула, самой себя испугавшись и того, что Кайла её оттолкнёт, не поверит, попытается убежать… Но Кайла смотрела на Рей во все глаза, широко распахнув их, и её слёзы мерцали на длинных тёмных ресницах как маленькие зеркала.

Рей прижалась уже ртом к губам Кайлы, очертила языком их контур, стирая все злые слова, все высказанные и затаённые обиды, всю горечь с этих мягких вишнёвых губ. И Кайла раскрылась ей, не стала больше зажиматься, дрожать и прятаться, подалась всем телом навстречу Рей. Кайла чуть-чуть приоткрыла рот, впуская Рей, напористую, смелую, пробуя вкус своих собственных слёз, слыша на губах дыхание Рей, чувствуя грудью — её быстрое, но уверенное сердцебиение, ощущая в голове — её слова, её искренние и истинные слова.

Они победили. Она не лишняя. Она нужная. Она спасла Рей, но это всё не оттого, что Рей перед ней в долгу, нет, совсем не поэтому. Она очень нужная, она единственная такая, сильная, яркая, дикая… Рей пробовала языком губы Кайлы, вцеловывала в неё свои слова и молилась, чтобы Кайла поверила ей, что она нужна, нужна Рей именно такая — дикая и неукротимая, опасная, нестабильная, злая — убийца — что она нужна Рей даже убийцей, отцеубийцей, кровожадной и не способной себя контролировать.

И Кайла верила, впитывая поцелуй Рей так, как пил самую долгожданную влагу страждущий посреди пустынной планеты, на которую обрушился дождь после долгих столетий засухи. Кайла верила Рей, верила её словам, их невероятной связи, что позволяла эти слова слышать, — верила и отвечала на поцелуй так, словно от этого зависела вся её жизнь. Казнь отменялась, и Рей даровала ей эту новую, неизведанную и кипящую кровью и страстью жизнь, даровала сполна.

***

Хакс с самым залихватским видом сидел на трапе новенького ослепительного сверкающего в свете аж пяти местных солнц «Ипсилона» и поигрывал мечом, который Рей получила от Финна. Хакс поднялся навстречу Кайле и Рей, обнял Рей и объяснил им, что, когда Рей оборонила меч и побежала догонять Кайлу, в это же самое время на Хакса чуть ли не прямиком спикировал корабль Фазмы, но у неё, судя по всему, оказалась какая-то удивительная аллергия на этот синий меч.

Королева зеркал сбежала из этого отличного корабля, улетев на маленьком спасательном шаттле, стоило только Хаксу включить меч Рей и замахнуться им в сторону Фазмы, так что теперь он раздумывал, отправляться им на поиски зеркальной королевы или сразу лететь за «Превосходством», коль скоро он собрал из осколков треклятого зеркала нужное слово и тем самым стал полноправным владельцем гигантского корабля.

Всем в галактике было известно, что слова зеркальных магов были законом, который, однако, мог обращаться и против них самих, если они бывали неосторожны с тем, что и как говорили. Поэтому Хакс был намерен забрать «Превосходство» из рук предыдущих владельцев, кем бы они ни были — ведь он избавился от осколков зеркала, уродовавших воспринимаемый им мир, но деловую хватку и желание облететь всю галактику вместе с Рей никто бы не смог у него отобрать. А лететь-то хотелось с комфортом, к тому же нужно же было куда-то помещать все растения и цветы, которые они станут собирать на новых планетах!

Хакс всё помнил про розу и своё обещание и был полон решимости сдержать слово. Рей улыбнулась и сказала, что прежде, чем все они отправятся в это путешествие, Кайла привезёт своим рыцарям настоящих зеркальных доспехов, а ещё они должны будут навестить кое-кого. Рей не стала уточнять, кого именно, намекнув, что этих кое-кого — несколько, и одна из них ждёт Кайлу, а другая — Хакса. Кайла посерьёзнела, а Хакс обрадовался, совсем как мальчишка, которого Рей так хорошо помнила, — старые новые встречи обещали стать для всех для них невероятно интересными.


End file.
